Nettori
Nettori (also known as Plasma Plant, Plant Core X or just The Plant) is the seventh boss Samus faces aboard the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Metroid Fusion. Nettori is a large plant-like boss and is the result of the plants from SR388 being infected by the X Parasites. The Nettori's huge amount of vines extending throughout a large portion of Sector 2, and into a small area of the Main Deck caused the main power to go offline, as the vines were choking the activity of the Main Reactor. Once Samus restored the auxiliary power, she still had to find out what was causing the main generator to not function. As she was moving through a vine-choked Sector 2, and after she even encountered a SA-X , she came upon Nettori deep within the sector. =The battle= First Phase When you enter the room, you will see some plants that resemble Rafflesia flowers, and to the right of the room there stands a large biomass that resembles a Torizo and is intertwined with vines-- that is Nettori. At this point it won't have any active role in the battle, and is completely open to attack. But during the first phase it relies on its flowers to fight you. The two unbloomed flowers at the ceiling release spores at regular intervals, which float down and will cause you damage on contact (they can be shot), knocking you into a pit with one of the larger flowers. The three big flowers at the bottom will wait until you fall, at which point they will start to drain your energy. If you fall in, don't panic and try to jump out madly; the trick is to jump once, holding the jump button. In the middle of all this, you're supposed to damage Nettori's main body. If you stay in the Morph Ball on the lower platform, you usually won't get hit by anything. However, this position doesn't give any advantageous way to attack. An unintentional flaw in the pollen's flight path allows the player to crouch on the far left side of the raised platform, constantly shooting missiles into the main body of the Nettori. The pollen will block the missiles occasionally, but Samus can still shoot them and keep damaging the boss; a rapid volley of Missiles will make short work of the first form of Nettori. Once you do enough damage, the front of the cocoon will crumble away and the Rafflesia-like flowers will begins spewing pollen. Another way to defeat Nettori is to continuously lay Power Bombs, these will not only damage Nettori but also destroy any pollen. Second Phase Nettori will now use the Plasma Beam against Samus. The flowers above will stop releasing particles and the large ones below will start to spray particles onto the lower platform, forcing you to stand in front of Nettori. If Samus is crouching, Nettori will shoot low; if Samus is standing or jumping, Nettori will shoot high. You should dodge the shots by jumping or crouching accordingly. Once Samus has fired enough Missiles at Nettori it will transform into a Hard Core-X. Once Samus defeats it, she regains the powerful Plasma Beam. Trivia *Nettori's name may possibly be derived from nettle, a species of poisonous flowering plant found on various continents. *On close inspection, Nettori closely resembles a Torizo. The plants found between the platforms appear to be Blob Throwers in regard to their appearance and projectiles, though they behave like a type of "flower" on Brinstar, in that these do not appear to be extended and trap their prey. *The Plasma Beam shots fired from Nettori act as a shield, causing any of Samus's weapons to bounce off of them. However, once Samus has obtained the Plasma Beam function, it allows enemy projectiles through. *Strangely enough, when Nettori becomes a Hard Core-X, and even when Nettori is defeated, you will not be able to open the door to the right until the Plasma Beam is obtained after beating Nettori, despite the fact that all vegetation has been removed, reactivating the station's power. Gallery Image:Nettori1.png|Nettori's firing the Plasma Beam. Nettori's color has also changed due to all the damage its taken. Image:Nettori2.png|Nettori's firing the Plasma Beam. Nettori's color has also changed due to all the damage its taken. Image:Nettori3.png|Nettori's firing the Plasma Beam. Nettori's color has also changed due to all the damage its taken. Category:Sector 2 Category:Bosses Category:X Category:Characters Category:Species